Soulless Ausar
Soulless Ausar is a soulless copy of Ausar The Vile and the final boss of Ausar Rising. Much like Raidriar's soulless copy the soulless Ausar was born with the memories of Ausar the Vile and believes himself to actually be. Awakened by the battle between Isa and the High Priest, he catches Isa from behind, breaking her neck. At the end of the Interlude he is confronted by Siris in the ruins of the Dark Citadel where they do battle. The soulless is first encountered at level 125. Upon defeat, the soulless remains convinced he is the real Ausar based on his memories. Siris declares that they will die with him and impales the soulless through the chest. Before dying he grabs Siris in defiance and thrusts both of them to the bottom of the ruined stairwell, leaving the soulless to die, and Siris to revive. Appearance He wears the full Vile armor set which includes The Vile Helm, The Vile Armor, and The Vile Shield (albeit with a much more glossy appearance). He uses the Vile weapons such as The Vile Blade, The Vile Mace, and The Vile Thorn. In combat he will choose one of the three Vile weapons randomly, however will not switch between them as he cannot be disarmed. Personality Just like the original Ausar, the soulless copy of Ausar is relentlessly ruthless, cruel, atrocious, and filled with nothing but pure evil. He enjoys killing, and the Ausar Rising interludes follow his 'path of destruction.' He considers himself as a God who has his name and bloodline stained by Raidriar. He has every memory of the the original Ausar including all his secrets in which even the Worker knows nothing about. TacticsCategory:Soulless Don't let the level and high health fool you! Soulless Ausar is not that difficult to defeat if you have full control of the fight. What you're going to want to do is to immediately get a very good shield, a defense gem that counters his offensive element, and a nice raw damage weapon. Using dual weapons is the best choice. At this point, you can stand your ground if you have this setup, but be sure to watch for shield bash attacks! They can kill you in 1-3 hits easily. What makes this strategy go slightly awry is if Soulless Ausar has the Super Fast Attack titan skill. It's not a completely hopeless situation, however. If you memorize his fighting style or have a keen eye, Soulless Ausar will easily fall by your hand. Gallery imageskskkdkdkiim.jpg|Soulless Ausar prepares to kill Isa. imageskisismmmi.jpg|Isa slain by Soulless Ausar. wpUploadFile.|Souless Ausar in the Dark Citadel imagekxkxkikm.jpg|Soulless Ausar talking to Siris. imagedjjdikdmm.jpg|Siris vs Soulless Ausar. imagejddjwjmm.jpg|Soulless Ausar killed. imagedsjjwiwn.jpg|Siris and Ausar falling down the cliff. ausar_last_standoff.png|Two Ausars — last standoff ausar_killed_by_real_ausar.png|The real Ausar killing the impostor Trivia *With a starting level of 125, Soulless Ausar is the 3rd strongest character in Infinity Blade III. *It is hinted that the Worker of Secrets was involved with the creation of Soulless Ausar. *He alternates between Light, Heavy, and dual weapons of the Vile set, much like Galath. * Soulless Ausar's weapons and armor are significantly shinier than the player's. Quotes Ausar: "I awaken. Deathless, I see, but even immortals will not escape my wrath!" Ausar: "After I cleanse Raidriar's stain on my legacy, all will bow to Ausar." Ausar: "I came here for the fool who dared rise against me in Koroth, but instead I find you." Ausar: "I am Lord Ausar, the ancient and mighty God, not some mewling coward scrabbling in the dust with human vermin! You are but a pale shadow of me, an insult to my great legacy!" Category:Infinity Blade III Category:Infinity Blade III:Ausar Rising Category:Deceased Category:Deathless Category:Characters Category:Enemies in Infinity Blade III Category:Regular enemies Category:IB3 1.2 Category:Characters in Infinity Blade III Category:Infinity Blade III Ausar Rising